Elsanna
by Hmm I write sometimes
Summary: a sexual relationship between Anna and Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Elsa and Anna sit gracefully on the royal highness's bed. The two sisters sit there in their night gowns chatting and giggling. Elsa feels so dearly for Anna, even more than Anna knows. Elsa's cheeks blush when her dear little sister brings out a question too difficult to answer. "Elsa, whom is it that you love?" Else frowns and then tells Anna to leave the room. Anna gets up with a cute little pouty face and with a hmh she leaves the room. Elsa watches Anna's luscious butt swaying side to side, the silk almost see through but just enough that Elsa can see her sister's pale cheeks. Elsa lets out a slight 'mmm' just as the door bangs shut. Anna walks down the dark, gloomy halls disappointed. She wishes to tell her big sister how she truly feels but can't. After all the reason she broke Kristof's heart, was because she didn't truly feel for him in that way. He was just a distraction, to keep her mind off of Elsa. Her favourite memory of Elsa wasn't playing in the snow, but it was the time she walked in on Elsa in the shower. Elsa's pale skin, her beautiful platinum blond hair, and her luxurious breasts, that were slightly tense, due to the cold water trickling off of them. Anna remembers her 8 ½ inch cock starting to stick up through her silk nightgown. Anna wanders into the kitchen star struck by this memory and just can't wait to know if her sister feels the same way. Anna grabs a carton of milk and begins to chug it out of the bottle when she feels the presence of someone behind her. She turns around to meet Elsa's lips hit hers. Instead of pulling away like Elsa expected her to, she kisses right back. Elsa's heart melts, because this meant her dear little sister loves her in the exact same way. Their blooming love for each other grows even stronger as Anna forces her milky tasting tongue down Elsa's throat. Elsa wraps her arms around her sister's waist and pulls her closer, as she gives Anna's exquisite butt a small playful squeeze. Anna starts to feel an erection coming on but decides to think of something else to get it to stop. It was too soon for her to be getting an erection in their relationship. After a good 3 minutes of kissing they stop. Elsa smiled. She felt like a school girl finding out that she got the best grade in class. Anna felt the same way as her cheeks went bright red. They both went to their own rooms, feeling utter lust. The rest of the night they spend in their rooms dreaming and fantasying all the things that might happen next. The next morning comes and Elsa awakens to the sound of a fist banging on her door. Her hair is all frizzed and messy but as she gets up she notices something else. There is a small wet patch on the front of her nightgown. She calls out to the person banging on the door, "Just a minute" as she quickly goes and changes her nightgown. She steadily fixes her hair a bit as she swayingly walks to the door. She slowly opens the door and sees Anna's beautiful face. Anna has a determined expression on her face and asks if she can come in. Elsa allows her to enter. Anna closes and locks the doors, as a cheeky smile creeps across her face. Elsa realises that Anna is wearing no more than a g-string which shows of her massive bulge and a black lacy bra. Anna pushes Elsa down on to the bed and tells her to close her eyes. Using rope, Anna ties her sister to the bed. Anna slowly, sexily climbs on to the bottom of the bed and makes her way towards her sister. Her firm, warm hands slide up her frozen sisters legs. Her hands slide up to Elsa's breasts. She undos her sisters bra and removes her hands and the strapless bra. She throws it across the room. She then tears off Elsa's nightgown, exposing her breasts. She then proceeds to remove her underwear. Elsa gets a chill down her spine due to having her whole body exposed and touched like never before. Anna places small gently kisses up her sister's thighs, as Elsa moans. She makes her way to her sister's tight pussy and shoves her tongue inside. Elsa moans even louder and shouts, "Oh, Anna don't stop, don't stop!" After a bit more licking and playing with her sister's vagina, Anna proceeds to exert her tongue and then removes her articles of clothing, exposing her whopper of a cock. Elsa stares at her little sister's cock and her jaw opens in amazement. Anna then shoves her monster into her sister back and forth, the bed squeaking loudly beneath them.. Elsa and Anna moan and moan. Anna screams, "I'm coming" just as Elsa orgasms all over Anna's pillar. Anna's cum goes shooting into her sister filling up her insides. Ann removes her cock, whilst huffing and un bounds Elsa from the bed. Anna lies down, still with an erection, as Elsa makes her way towards Anna's monster. Elsa wraps her hands around her sister's cock and begins thrusting up and down, Anna moans. Elsa then starts to lick around the tip of her sister's dick, making sure to pick up all of the left over semen. Elsa wraps her lips around it and puts it all the way down to the back of her throat. Gagging slightly she sucks, and swallows all of the semen coming out of her sister's dick. Anna starts moaning even louder again. Elsa removes her sister's cock from her throat and lays on the bed puffing. Anna says, "We should do this again sometime." As another cheeky smile crawls across the girls' faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sits alone on her bed, masturbating to a picture of Elsa, which she had done for the past two months. Elsa had gone off on a ship to New York to visit an old school friend. Anna was distraught when she was told she couldn't come. Anna and her sister have been sneaking around for 6 months now and Elsa is 3 months pregnant, with Anna's baby. Anna stops masturbating and heads to kitchen. Elsa doesn't come back for another month yet. Anna grabs a half empty bottle of wine from the fridge. She heads back to her room, feeling glum and slightly tired. She flops herself down on the bed and stares at the picture of Elsa. She pops open the bottle and has a good drink. She falls asleep heavily drunk.

A month comes and goes and with each day Anna gets more and more depressed, due to the lack of sex. Finally at last the queen returns. Anna goes running out to the docks in nothing but her silk blouse and waits patiently for Elsa's arrival. Elsa's ship arrives 10 minutes early, and when she gets off the ship she flings herself into Anna's arms, being careful to not whack her belly on anything. Without even thinking the two girls passionately kiss, and Anna lets her erection fly free. Onlookers give disgusted looks to the girls as Elsa pulls Anna in closer, feeling Anna's hard monster poke into her leg. Anna and Elsa slowly make their way to the floor, not caring about the people around them. Anna tears off her blouse to expose her naked body. She then gently takes off all of Elsa's clothes. Anna places gentle kisses along Elsa's stomach, and makes her way towards her breasts. Being extremely cautious to put no weight on Elsa, Anna starts licking and sucking on Elsa's breasts, as Elsa moans loudly. The citizens around them disgustedly look away, except for a few people interested in what the girls will do. Anna then feels her way down to Elsa's vagina and tickles it with her tongue, causing Elsa to moan again. She inserts her tongue as far as possible into Elsa's vagina and starts tickling the inside of her vagina. Elsa starts to struggle to breath, due to the sensation of being touched that way and with a series of loud moans she orgasms into Anna's mouth. Anna barely notices and continues to play around. She exerts her tongue and climbs on top of Elsa. She inserts her erect 8 ½ inch monster into Elsa and then removes it and does this process continually. The two girls moan and moan. Elsa struggles to breath once more and orgasms all over Anna's cock. Anna screams "Here it comes Elsa" and fills Elsa up with what Elsa calls, her delectable semen. Anna moans, as does Elsa. Anna falls to the rough floor huffing and Elsa, using her ice powers chains Anna's arms and legs to the floor. Elsa licks all up Anna's legs all the way to her cock. Anna's body thrusts up and down but is unable to move. Anna continues to moan. Elsa pokes the tip of Anna's cock and a small bit of semen oozes out. Elsa wraps her lips around Anna's monster and sucks. Anna's cock explodes once more. Elsa swirls the semen around in throat, savoring the flavour and then finally swallows. Elsa removes her lips from Anna's dick and the gets up. Elsa smashes the ice around Anna's limbs and helps her get up. The two girls help each other get dressed. Anna says to Elsa, "I missed you" and Elsa replies "I missed you too, dear little sister" The two girls giggle and make their way back home.

When the girls reach their home, Elsa tells Anna of her travels, as Anna sits there hands on her face, leaning on her elbows as she admiringly stares and listens to Elsa. After Elsa finishes her story, the girls head into their shared room, where from outside the door moans and a loud squeaky bed can be heard.


End file.
